Cath
Cath is a Demon Cat. Legendary Figure of Cath Palug in Arthurian Legend. Acquaintances of Domovoy, Carl and Maneki. Brother of Cassandra. Currently working as Dark Mercenary. Enemy of Camelot Appearance Cath appear to be a young boy with a cat ear He has black hair and a black cat tail. He always look innocent but he is down right scary under his cute face. He appear to be only 15 years old because he is now down to his last of his 9 life. Background Once upon a time, All cats live under one town rule under the king of Cat. The King keep all the Rat and Mice in check. Cath and Cassandra is no different. They live in Town of All Cat somewhere around England. One day, the King of All Cat, Tim Toldrum pass away. The Cat has a funeral with the crown on a casket at night. They announce the King`s brother Tom Tildrum as the next King. They soon went in war with the human in town. Many Casualty happen during the war. The New King is one of them. Before the new King, Tom Tildrum being kill, he order all Cats to escape around the world. Cath and Cassandra wanted to flee as well but they were separated in the midst of chaos. There were many cat who escape dead like Cath due of having Nine Live. Carl, Domovoy, and Maneki is some of them. Story As times pass, Cath `s hatred toward the human grow and grow. He become the powerful Cat Demon named Cath Palug in Welsh Island. Not only him, there are other cats around world start earning fame as well. There a Twin cat that fled to japan. Elder Cat call Nekomata live so long that grow two tail. Younger One call Bakeneko who become a vengeful cat spirit after meeting another human massacre numerous Cats. Bakeneko then tell all Cat to kill their owner who raise them more than seven years. That how the Rumor started. Another cat who fled to America call Hombre Gato. She become the famous Werecat that hunt human back in return. In Egypt, A Cat Bastet is very successful and worship as goddess. She in turn promote all Egyptian to love cat. In Iceland, a snow cat name yule become a yearly monster who eat anyone who did not receive new cloth during new year. However, not all are lucky, there are Ball tail Cat in America and Cactus Cat that eat cactus for living getting hunt by Hunter Association. Some Cat t get capture by Wizard and Shaman. They were turn into Matagot. Wizard`s Cat to enhance their magic Among the well known example is a Lynx call sally has the power of foresight entrap by Spellman Family, Family of the four great witches for unknown reason. This is why many cat is burn alive saying they associated with witches. Beside Wizard,Witch and hunter, there also being like Seventh who turn white cat into black Cat. Many cats are still being abuse after losing their King. But some cat do not despise human, Maneki Neko become a guardian of Wealth in China protecting children. Domovoy live for 500 years as a Household Spirit living in one of the random house. Carl become a Great Thief and spirit of April Fool. Unknown to Cath, Cassandra survive as well. Some even found a way to live with Human like Whittington`s Cat by helping to catch rat. Some even saved by goddess and act as chariot puller. As times goes by, Camelot Send many knight after Cath and he manage to kill 180 knights in total. In the End, Cath still defeated by Arthur and his Round of Knight with the help of holy blade. Cath escape again from Welsh island. This has cause many phantom cat sighting around the world. He now work as dark mercenary as revenge against human Powers and Abilities As a demon cat, he is once a very powerful being. But due to he current in his last of his nine life, his power has greatly decrease. Transformation -''' He usually in normal human form. He can transform into Great Demon Cat Form at Will '''Cat Pawn blade '- '''He can rapidly launch cat pawn attack swiftly with sharp nail. '''Nine Lives - '''He is on his last life already. It is known that they can suck life force out from baby to replenish life. '''Dragon Cat Breath' '-' The reason he become powerful is because he receive path of dragon blood. He able to breath fire similar to dragon breath. Fish Immunity - He can block the temptation of fish. Phantom Dive - He appear to be able to turn into black mist which cause sighting of phantom cat. Soul Sucking - All cats has these power. Soul sucking from children. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance' Cath Palug is also on their wanting list. He hesitate to fight Maneki as they all are fellow Cat. 'Yriscal ' Although both part of chaos cycle, they dont see eye to eye. Laufey When he meet Laufey for the first time, he couldnt recognise him as Laufey is not original from the Cat Town. Chesire He hold no hostage toward Chesire as Chesire is the human who care for all cat at the Cat town. Carl Santiago He is sad that Carl used up all his nine live during the fight with Famine. Seventh and Gabriel One is a Dog, One is the human who abuse Cat. and Both are connect to Yrsical, Cath definitely dont like them. Quotes *All Cat Know each other *How could you do that to my entire race *Human should worship us. Creation Concept Cat Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from ☀https://www.pinterest.com/pin/776096948269198601/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Males